Totally Thu'umed!
by EiraWolfsoul
Summary: Ylva discovers, quite by accident, that there's more to the Thu'um than the Greybeards led her to believe! Naturally this discovery begs to be further explored! All characters except for Ylva are property of Bethesda. I merely use them for my pleasure! Kmeme fill!


**Totally Thu'umed!**

I wrote this one-shot story in response to a Kink Meme prompt.

_**Original Prompt:**_

_F!DB/M!NPC – Thu'um during sex_

_I want to see the Dragonborn using the Thu'um while doing the dirty with Brynjolf/Farkas/Vilkas. The first thing that comes to my mind is fus ro dah (or maybe just fus) to assert dominance or something, but be creative with the shouts in the game and see what you can come up with. In my headcanon you can whisper the shouts and they will be gentle, so I'd like to see that happen (maybe with frost breath, etc). I'd prefer the DB to be a human or elf. I love khajiit and argonians (especially argonians) to death, but I have trouble seeing them as the DB. Orcs are ok. My only squicks are bathroom stuff. Otherwise, go crazy._

_**Summary:** Ylva discovers, quite by accident, that there's more to the Thu'um than the Greybeards led her to believe! Naturally this discovery begs to be further explored!_

The cold stone of the Underforge against her back calmed her as she stood watching the two brothers spar. A soft breeze tickled her skin. It was a beautiful day that should not be spent standing in the shadows of the Underforge, but Ylva could not help it. Something had taken a hold of her and forced her to watch the man that held no interest in her. He was the first to accompany her on a mission. The first to truly accept her as a companion. He was Farkas, sweet, simple Farkas.

Farkas wasn't much of a talker, so it wasn't easy to really get to know him. But that didn't seem to matter. She knew he was sweet and protective and somehow that was enough. She wanted him and she'd tried to make him realise but he didn't seem interested in her. Or maybe he really wasn't the smartest and didn't have a clue what she was trying to do. She'd seen him take various women back to Jorrvaskr, all of them leaving the next morning with a satisfied look plastered on their faces. He was no virgin, that much was obvious. Somewhat desperately she had tried using the same tactics as the women he picked up, but it hadn't worked.

She considered discussing the matter with Aela, but felt it might be insensitive as she was still mourning the loss of Skjor. Then there was Vilkas. Who would know Farkas better than his brother? But that would just be awkward. Kodlak always had sound advice, but he was like a father to her so that would be just as awkward as talking to Vilkas. She could just go to Farkas and tell him she was in love with him, but feared that would scare him away.

Her beast blood stirred watching the two males spar. It reacted to Aela as well, she always felt competitive in her presence. When first she noticed she didn't understand so she asked Vilkas about it, he always said that if she had any questions she should come to him. He had explained to her that it was an effect of the beast blood. She was part of their pack, but with Skjor gone there was no real alpha pair. Something that didn't matter to humans, but for the werewolves it seemed to matter greatly. Vilkas had explained to her that though Kodlak was their Harbinger, it was Skjor who acted as alpha to the werewolves. Aela was his chosen mate and thus the alpha female. Now that she was without her mate, her beast saw Aela as a competitor. This would probably not have been an issue if she had been a pack member for a longer period of time before Skjor was killed. He told her that if she felt the feeling became too strong, she should tell him and they would work it out somehow.

Suddenly it came to her. The beast blood caused certain instincts to overrule her common sense. If that was the case for her, then wouldn't it be the same for Farkas? If so, she could try appealing to his beast to gain his attention. A dangerous game she knew, if he lost control he could do some serious damage. But she knew Farkas, out of all of them he had the least problems with his beast blood, it should be fine. Mind made up she pushed away from the wall and made her way out of Whiterun. She had ideas to work out and she could not do that with her main distraction so near.

Scent, ever since she became a werewolf scent was the most important sense to her. Appealing to Farkas' beast would most likely start there. But how could she make her scent appealing to a werewolf? By smelling like a werewolf in heat, she thought, in which lays the problem, she wasn't in heat and she had no idea when or if that would happen. So what's the next best thing, she wondered. The howling of wolves answered her question and she quickly looked towards the source of the sound. Four black wolves, a small pack, headed right for her. Not wanting the kill the very animals that could possibly help her Ylva breathed in deeply and shouted "KAAN DREM OV!" The wolves instantly stopped their charge.

Hoping that one of them was a female in heat, Ylva took some raw meat she scavenged earlier from her pack and offered it to the calmed wolves. One came forward first, soon followed by the others, the lure of a free meal stronger than anything else. She kneeled, watching the wolves eat. When they finished they approached her again, notching her, looking for more food. Ylva took the opportunity to stroke their fur, before pulling more meat from her pack. She continued stroking them as they ate. When she ran out of meat, she finally got up and headed back to Whiterun.

Upon nearing the stables, the Pelagia Farm dog rushed up to her. Ylva smiled and waited, ready to greet the overly friendly dog. However, this time the dog did not seem at all interested in greeting her, it was far too busy sniffing her. It took her a moment to realise what was wrong with the animal. There wasn't anything wrong with it, the dog simply smelled the wolves on her, and if she was lucky one of them had been in heat. If the dog reacted to it then maybe, just maybe Farkas' beast would too. With that thought in mind, she took off at a run, heading straight to Jorrvaskr.

She found Farkas in the courtyard, about to head inside. Giving him her most brilliant smile, Ylva hugged him, hoping he would catch whatever scent the Pelagia Farm dog had caught and that it would be enough. For a while Farkas just stood there, before tentatively wrapping his arms around the girl plastered to him. "Uhm are you alright Ylva?" he asked. Ylva nodded, pulling away, sad that it didn't seem to affect him at all. But then her eyes caught sight of his nose twitching, he was taking in the scents around him. She needed something to push him, to wake the beast within. With a playful smirk she grabbed his most prized possession from its position on his back and ran shouting a "catch me if you can!" as she did so.

It was only a moment before she found him chasing after her, and without the added weight of his greatsword he was much faster than usual. She on the other hand, now carrying his heavy sword was slowed greatly. She ran around Jorrvaskr and back into the courtyard when she felt his hand grasping at her. A quick "WULD NAH KEST" gave her the extra space she needed and she rushed over to the entrance of the Underforge, quickly slipping inside and dropping his sword to close the entrance. Farkas however was hot on her heals.

Having nowhere else to go Ylva turned and watched the very predatory Farkas pick up his sword before advancing on her. It had worked, or at least something had worked. There was her beloved Farkas, his eyes glowing red, he was still in control, or so she hoped, but the beast blood was pushing through. "Uhm Farkas?" she tried tentatively. He ignored her as he continued his slow advance on her. Ylva swallowed nervously. She whispered a tentative "Zun Haal Viik" to disarm him in case he intended to use that sword to run her through. That was not exactly what happened though. Yes his sword was pulled away from him by an invisible force, but that was not the only thing! His heavy armour followed his sword, being literally pulled off his body. For a moment he looked shocked before he continued his advance on her.

Ylva slid along the wall carefully, trying to keep a distance between them. His beast was in control, she had to get to Aela or Vilkas, she could not handle Farkas on her own, not without hurting him. Going into the Underforge had seemed like a good plan as it would give them privacy, but now she was starting to regret that idea. She took a deep breath, ready to use her whirlwind to take her to the entrance again so she could get out, when Farkas suddenly pounced on her. Ylva shrieked as she was thrown to the ground, Farkas' heavy body on top of her, but she was quickly silenced by his mouth on hers.

Ylva's eyes widened for a moment before they closed in bliss. He wasn't going to kill her, he was aroused! She could feel it now, the insistent prodding of his cock against her thigh. But then that nasty feeling of guilt settled in her gut. Wasn't this the same as taking advantage of someone severely drunk? No this wasn't right, he had to gain control if she was to engage in anything further. And so when he pulled away to continue his kisses down her neck Ylva whispered a soft "Fus Ro Dah". It was enough to throw him off her, but didn't hurt him other than the pain he'd feel from hitting a wall.

Farkas shook his head before looking at her, his eyes completely normal now "Ylva? Did I go too far?" he asked confused. Ylva's eyes widened "you were in control all along?" Farkas rubbed the back of his neck nervously "well maybe not entirely in control but I… well I… I didn't really… you know… mind… what was happening. You just smelled so good I couldn't resist. I'm sorry if I scared you". Ylva couldn't help the little laugh that escaped her. "For a moment you did, I thought you were going to rip me apart! That's why I disarmed you… well that was my intend, I never meant to rip your armour off, I didn't even know I could" she was blushing now, she could feel it. Farkas gave her that predatory grin before advancing on her again "are you sure that wasn't your intent?"

Ylva smiled seductively "I am, but I can't say I'm not pleased with the results, I've been wanting to get you naked for a while now" she admitted finally. That stopped Farkas in his tracks "you have? Why didn't you say so?" She was sure her head resembled a tomato now, the blush ever increasing "I tried, I mean I flirted with you almost shamelessly but you never reacted. I thought you didn't want me. I feared if I told you outright and you rejected me it would ruin our friendship. I thought if I could appeal to your beast somehow I could see if there was an interest in me". Farkas took her hand, lifting her to her feet "there is, there always was. You're just so smart I didn't think you'd want me". Ylva smiled "I do want you" she whispered before kissing him.

Farkas returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. His tongue sought entrance into her mouth and was met by her own in a fiery dance of passion. Her hands found their way into his hair while his sought to unbuckle her leather armour. He broke the kiss long enough to pull of her armour and bracers. Ylva quickly kicked off her boots before running her hands underneath his tunic to slide it up over his head. Relieved of his tunic, Farkas let his hands wander over her waist and up her back to work on loosening her breast bindings. Ylva's own hands were busy untying the laces of his breeches, eyes wandering over his chest and stomach, enjoying the rippling of his muscles underneath silken skin.

The moment her breast bindings came off, the coldness of the Underforge hit her nipples making them instantly hard as pebbles. Farkas was quick to cover her freed breasts with his hands, rubbing the nipples between skilled fingers. Ylva let out a soft moan of delight, which was quickly swallowed when his lips crashed back onto hers in another passionate kiss. One of his hands wandered down the smooth expanse of her stomach, over the outside of her thigh, gently tickling the back of her knee before moving back up the inside of her thigh. His mouth trailed kisses down her neck as he continued rubbing gentle, teasing circles on her inner thigh. She gasped in shock when suddenly her panties were ripped away and his warm, strong hand settled in its place, rubbing her softly.

Her whole body shivered in anticipation and she could do little else but cling to him, afraid her legs would give out at the pleasure he was already giving her. Slowly Farkas slid a finger between her folds, dipping it inside her already wet passage. His other hand gently massaging her breast, while his lips trailed kisses from her mouth, down her neck, to her shoulder and back again. Ylva shuddered as he slid another finger in, simultaneously sucking softly on the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. She felt like a lute, and this man, knew exactly how to play her.

His fingers were magic, pushing in and out of her, hitting all the right places, while his thumb rolled her clit. He was quickly working her into a frenzy. Her body seemed to obey every silent command he gave her. She hadn't even noticed that he had slowly pushed her backwards, until her back hit cold stone wall of the Underforge. Pulling away from her shoulder Farkas smirked at her before removing his magical fingers from her core. Before she could protest however his hands slid under her thighs as he easily lifted her and placed her legs over his shoulders, his tongue driving into her core seconds later.

Ylva's pleasure filled moans filled the Underforge. She was sure they were loud enough for anyone standing outside to hear. Maybe even Eorlund could hear them. She didn't care. All she cared about was the magic Farkas was working on her with his skilled tongue. He gave a few languid strokes before dipping back inside and hitting that special spot. And then it happened, she came so thoroughly that if it wasn't for the wall on her back and Farkas further supporting her, she would have fallen. He continued his gentle strokes as she slowly came down from her high. With one last kiss to her lower belly he gently lifted her and set her back on the ground.

Ylva kissed him passionately, enjoying his warm hands roaming over her back as she manoeuvred him carefully so that his back was against the wall by the time their kiss ended. Regaining her breath Ylva gave Farkas a wicked grin "my turn" she whispered, followed by a soft "Fo Krah Diin" directed at his arms, effectively binding his arms to the wall with shackles made of ice. Slowly Ylva kissed her way down his neck and further until she reached a nipple. She ran her tongue gently over it, before taking it carefully into her mouth to suckle.

After discovering her ability to strip someone with her Thu'um, Ylva decided to experiment a little. She could control the strength of her Thu'um so she knew she wouldn't hurt Farkas. Slowly she drew back and whispered a soft "Fo". Farkas shuddered and moaned as the soft frosty breeze hit his nipple, making it almost painfully hard. "More", he rasped, to which Ylva gladly obliged, alternating between sucking first one, then the other nipple and using a whispered "Fo" to tease them with a frosty breeze.

Only when she had him utterly worked up did she move on, kissing her way down his muscled stomach until she reached the waistband of his already unlaced breeches. She quickly pulled them down, pleased to find that he didn't wear any smallclothes. Continuing her way down she placed a soft kiss on the head of his bulging cock. Knowing he was close she whispered "Tiid Klo Ul", thus slowing time.

Wrapping her lips around his cock she slipped her tongue out, running it over his shaft and massaging it gently. Slowly she took him in further, gently sucking the throbbing member. One hand worked whatever she couldn't fit into her mouth, while the other gently rubbed his balls. Her tongue teasingly ran over the sensitive head of his cock, tasting a bit of pre-cum before sliding along his shaft as she worked a steady rhythm. When time returned to normal, Farkas went into a sensory overload. His hips bucked almost painfully against her face, pushing his cock against the back of throat several times before he spilled his load with a feral howl of pleasure.

The icy shackles long dissolved during the blow-job, his freed hands moved to tangle in her golden brown hair. His hips bucked gently as he rode out his orgasm while she worked to swallow his load. "By Ysmir, that was impressive" Farkas rasped as he lifted her back to her feet to claim her lips in another passion filled kiss. His hands travelled down her back to her buttocks. Squeezing them gently he lifted her, turning them both around so he could press her back against the wall as he pushed himself in. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck.

Both Ylva and Farkas groaned in pleasure as he sheathed himself fully inside her. Placing sweet kisses along her neck, he pulled out slowly before pushing back in. A soft "Tiid" slowed time a little, making Farkas' thrusts almost painfully slow, but Ylva relished in the feeling of his thick member sliding against her walls, pressing exactly the right spot. A light sheen of sweat covered their bodies as he continued his slow thrusts. She could feel the pleasure building slowly deep within.

And then time returned back to normal, increasing the speed of his thrusts. Ylva's moans of pleasure mingled with Farkas' grunts carried through the Underforge. "Harder" she whispered, hands moving to his shoulder blades to pull him in. Farkas obeyed, increasing both the speed and harshness of his thrusts. The pressure kept building to almost unbearable hights and just when she thought she was going to cum, Farkas pulled out.

Unwrapping her legs from his waist, he set her down and manoeuvred her onto her hands and knees. The red flash of his eyes indicated he wasn't entirely in control anymore, which explained the new, position she found herself in. Wrapping a strong arm around her middle, while keeping his free hand on her back to keep her in place, Farkas pushed himself back into her vaginal canal, filling her completely. Ylva cried out in pleasure at the fullness this position offered. She could feel him hitting her cervix, creating just a bit of pressure.

Her body was on fire as the pleasure kept building. Farkas thrust in and out of her with an almost frantic pace, a very pleasurable effect of his beast blood no doubt. The arm around her middle shifted, his hand covering a breast and tweaking the nipple between his fingers. The hand on her back shifted in between her legs to tease her clit. A few more hard trusts, combined with the added teasing of her nipple and clit sent her over the edge. With a howl of pleasure the building pleasure within released, her walls convulsing around his cock as she came. Farkas' howl joined her own only moments later as he spilled his seed inside her.

He held her, hips still pumping gently as they rode out their orgasm. When finally he caught his breath he pulled out and sat down on the cold stone floor, pulling her into his lap. He kissed her neck softly, waiting for her to catch her breath. "That…" she gasped "Wow!... Just Wow!" she had no other words for what she just experienced. Farkas smirked against her neck "my thoughts exactly".

They sat together for a while, just holding each other, before finally getting up. They dressed slowly, almost reluctantly and made their way out of the Underforge and back to the Mead Hall. It was late so everyone would be sleeping, or so they thought. Waiting just inside were Kodlak, Vilkas and Aela, all wearing various happy grins. Both Ylva and Farkas blushed a deep shade of red, realising they had, at the very least, heard their howls and could now smell the scent of sex on them as they hadn't washed yet.

Swallowing nervously Ylva grabbed Farkas' hand and muttered a "Wuld" to quickly carry them passed the grinning trio. When the force of her Thu'um faded she set off at a run, dragging Farkas behind her, heading straight for the bath house. They would deal with the others later, when they didn't smell of arousal and sex.


End file.
